One Thing Straight
by godtech
Summary: Let me get one thing straight. Well actually, I need to get a couple of things off my chest. // Gertalia


One Thing Straight

May-sensei

Ahh, this is also my first fanfic in a LONG time. Like. 2 years. Yeah.

--

Let me get one thing straight. Well actually, I need to get a couple of things off my chest. I've never liked anyone, much less another man. Perhaps the only person I've ever had a bit of affection towards is _mein bruder,_ Gilbert. I've always been the strict type: very self-controlled and never indulging myself in trivial fantasies (sexual fantasies set aside). And I've definitely never liked… pasta.

But, that all changed when I met this bumbling idiot. Or, perhaps, that term is too unpleasant. A simple-minded fool. No… Ah, let's just say he's my (good?) friend that is slightly off his rocker. And yes, I'm talking about Feliciano Vargas, a.k.a. Italy.

Today, I was just enjoying a peaceful morning, trying to finish up some work. That was when, as usual, Feliciano suddenly came bursting in, nearly breaking my door off its hinges. I made a mental note to myself to reinforce my door later. Maybe replace it with a steel door. Yeah, that's a good idea…

"Ludwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" Feliciano held that last vowel out so long that I wondered if he had ever tried out for opera. I'm sure he did. Didn't opera begin in Italy? The brunette held out his arms in an expectant hug. I unwillingly stood up from my desk to let him do so. After all, he wouldn't stop bugging me if I didn't. I noticed he had something in his hand.

"Feliciano, what is it this time?" I asked, sitting back down into the chair. I tried to keep my voice neutral, to betray no signs of annoyance. It must have worked, since Feliciano just smiled and walked around the table to show me what he was holding. It was a cartoon picture of me, Feliciano, and Honda Kiku, my Japanese ally.

"Look at what Kiku drew for me! It's us! The Axis Powers!" Feliciano grinned from ear to ear. My mistake. It's not a cartoon. It's an anime.. drawing. Is there an actual term for that sort of stuff? I'll make a note to ask Kiku later. The picture showed us having drinks together. We were happy, giddy, and carefree.

Sometimes, I wish life was that simple. I wish that I wouldn't have to go to war. I wish that I wouldn't have to fight. I wish that I wouldn't have to hurt the people I care about.

"Hey, Ludwig. We're like, soul mates or something! Right, Ludwig?" Feliciano looked at me with a cheerful glint in his eyes. I was immediately surprised by his sudden comment.

Friends? In all my life, Feliciano has come closest to being a very close friend of mine. Maybe he is, and I'm just denying it. And Kiku? Well, I can never tell what that soft-spoken ally of mine is really thinking.

"Ah- Sure, we are. I guess? I think there's a better term for that. I think 'friends' would just do." I glanced off elsewhere, unable to hold his gaze. Feliciano giggled and threw his arms around me once more. I was too embarrassed to react this time. When I finally regained control of my body, I patted him on the head. "Th-that's okay, you can let go now."

I felt Feliciano's body flinch and stiffen. He let go of me then. I looked at him and saw that he had a strange look on his face. I couldn't exactly interpret what it was. All I could make out was that I had seen this look once or twice before on Feliciano.

"Ah-.. Ludwig, could you please s-stop that?" He hesitantly reached up to swat my hand away. His previously joyful expression was completely replaced by this one of awkwardness. Or something of the sort? I wasn't too sure. This guy is definitely… off his rocker. I pulled at his wild curl out of annoyance.

"Feliciano! Stop messing with my head!" And with that, I promptly returned to my work, ignoring him to the fullest of my abilities. He mumbled something incoherent and shuffled out the door. When he was well away, I let my thoughts wander. He had left the picture on my desk. I picked it up briskly and admired the brushwork. Kiku definitely had talent…

That guy, Feliciano, is definitely a unique person. He is… _cute_. And I don't mean physically either. Ah.. well, he is cute on the outside, too, I guess. But he has a charismatic charm to him. He makes me feel better when I'm down or angry. Oh! And his pasta, surprisingly, goes well with sausages and potatoes.

Perhaps we are like that. He is the pasta and sauce, and I am the sausages and potatoes. We go well together. We complement each other nicely. We are, I should think, good friends. Quite to my utter confusion, we might be possibly much more than just friends.

---

Please feel free to critique c:


End file.
